Harvest *Moon*
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing/Harvest Moon 64~Duo Maxwell's grandfather died, and he promised his grandfather that he'll run the farm and start a family. But who will he fall in love with? That you have to find out yourself. r/r please! A Usagi/Duo fic. :) :)
1. Basics

HARVEST *MOON*  
  
BASICS:  
  
Main Character: Duo Maxwell is the farmer.  
  
Makoto Kino replaces Ann.   
  
Minako Aino replaces Popuri.   
  
Rei Hino replaces Karen.   
  
Ami Mizuno replaces Maria.  
  
No one replaces Elli.  
  
Heero Yuy replaces Cliff.  
  
Trowa Barton replaces Gary.  
  
Wufie Chang replaces Kai.   
  
No one replaces Harris.  
  
Quartre Winner is Minako's brother.  
  
Other Main Character: Usagi Tsukino helps Pastor Brown teach the children she is also Gen's granddaughter.   
  
Okay in order to understand this fic you must have played Harvest Moon 64. Sure I added and replaced some characters as well. You can pick who goes with whom.  
  
P.S. Makoto and Trowa are brothers and sisters so are Minako and Quartre.  
  
Hope you'll enjoy this fic of mine.  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. Prologue

HARVEST *MOON*  
  
PROLOGUE   
  
It was poring outside as Duo kneeled beside his grandfather's bed, holding his hand and trying to bring comfort to the old man, whom was quite ill.  
  
"Son, ::cough, cough:: You didn't have to come from the city to visit me," his grandfather said in between coughs.  
  
"No, grandpa, I needed to come," Duo said worriedly.  
  
His grandfather took a deep breath and said, "Promise me that you'll find a suitable wife....::cough, cough:: Promise me."   
  
Duo had unshed tears in his eyes as he nodded, "I promise grandpa to find a wife and run this farm. That I promised you."  
  
His grandfather coughed again, but this time he had a smile on his face. He then breathed in a steady beat.  
  
"Grandpa?" Duo said.  
  
"Grandpa?" he tried again desperately.  
  
"Grandpa!"   
  
There was no reply except the steady beat of rain hitting the window and the whispers of the wind that seemed to be if laughing at the eighteen year old.   
  
Duo blinked, trying to hold in his tears, but that was no use when a single tear rolled off his face and onto the bed. Silently he cried.  
  
~CHURCH~  
  
"Usagi! Do you like this picture?" a seven-year-old child named Stu asked her.  
  
Usagi smiled and looked at the scribbled picture of an angel, "Yes, Stu, I love it." Suddenly she felt a tug on her blue shirt and turned around, just to see May holding a picture in front her face.  
  
"What about this one?" May asked with innocence shining in her eyes.  
  
Usagi laughed at the picture of an upside down cow.  
  
May blinked in confusion and turned her picture around so she could see, and she, herself, laughed as well, "Opps, upside down."  
  
May then turned it right side up again and let Usagi see it. Usagi smiled softly and whispered, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Usagi can you please help me?" Pastor Brown asked as Usagi turned around to see that he was struggling with the goddess statue.  
  
"Oh, sure," Usagi said with a nod as she walked to him and helped the older man put the statue on the window ledge.  
  
After they had succeeded Kent walked up to them and said, "The goddess is beautiful,"  
  
"She sure is, isn't she," Usagi asked the three kids as they nodded in agreement.  
  
~MOON FARM~  
  
Duo walked out of the small house and saw the mayor staring at him with sadness.  
  
Duo took a deep breath and said clearly for his father, mother and the mayor to hear, "I'm taking over the farm."  
  
His mother, who was holding an umbrella over her head gasped, "But, son, your too young."  
  
"No he's not dear. I think it's time when he starts a family anyway," his father said with a proud yet sad smile on his face.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Ok, then Duo. I talk to the shipper," the mayor said quietly as he walked towards Flowerbud Village.  
  
Duo looked at his parents and nodded as his new dog, Koro, ran up to him with a sad whin that his old master was gone... forever.  
  
~CHURCH~  
  
The church door opened as the mayor's wife looked at Usagi sadly.  
  
"What's wrong Mrs. Mizuno?" Usagi asked, suddenly worried.  
  
Pastor Brown looked at Mrs. Mizuno worriedly also.  
  
Mrs. Mizuno sighed. She hesitated at first, not wanting Usagi to feel sad, but she really needed to get this out, "Mr. Maxwell died."  
  
A surprised and pained gasp erupted from Usagi's soul, "When..."  
  
Mrs. Mizuno looked down. She knew that Usagi really cared for that man, "Just awhile ago."  
  
Pastor Brown spoke up sadly as the children tried to comfort the sobbing girl, "Who's going to manage the farm."  
  
"His grandson came from the city and said that he'll take the farm over." She replied.  
  
Usagi stopped crying and sniffed as she held the children in a comfortable hug.  
  
DONE FOR NOW! PLEASE R/R! THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE A USAGI/DUO FIC.  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. Introdutions

"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
HARVEST *MOON*  
  
CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTIONS  
  
Duo was woken by the barks of Koro, around 5:30 to be exact. When he got up Koro ran to him and provided a lick on his face. Today was Wednesday Spring the second.   
  
Duo blinked, but quickly rubbed the dog saliva off his face and got ready for a hard day of non-stop work. He wore his normal clothes, which he got from the city, of a black priest outfit with a silver cross necklace. He was really into gods, churches and children. But he wasn't really good on relationships.   
  
With a sigh he ran his fingers through his bangs as he sat on his bed thinking of what to do as a knock came at his door.  
  
He looked at the door as Koro went through the doggy door and barked happily at the new comer. Duo now looked at the door confused as he heard female laughter coming from the other side.  
  
"Hi, Koro! Is the new Mr. Maxwell going to come out?" he heard the voice ask, followed by happy barks.  
  
Duo sighed again and decided to answer the door. He walked towards the door, opened it and saw a pretty girl sitting on her butt and was being licked all over her face by Koro.   
  
Duo was totally confused by the blonde, who was wearing a blue shirt with jeans, laughing at Koro who was licking her face. Like, who would want dog slobber all over their face?  
  
"Uhh... hello?" Duo said.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled, 'He's kinda cute,' "Oh, hi." She greeted happily, but Duo saw pain in the girl's eyes, "You're the one taking over Mr. Maxwell's farm. I'm Usagi Tsukino, the souvenir's shop's owner's granddaughter, I also work in the church teaching kids." She said as she got up and Koro ran off somewhere in the weed and rocked filled field.  
  
At the words church and kids Duo smiled at her, "My name is Duo Maxwell. You knew my grandfather?"  
  
Unshed tears appeared in her eyes, "Yeah, he was a very good friend to me." Duo looked at her sadly, with a sniff she wiped the unshed tears in her eyes and then said more cheerfully, "Anyway, I was hoping that I could give you a tour. I know, I know the mayor was going to, but I insisted. And don't worry I talked to Pastor Brown, who is the priest, and he said that today I didn't need to help the children."  
  
Duo looked at her and immediately liked Usagi, "Sure, I would love to."  
  
With that said, and a little bark from Koro, they went out of the Moon Farm and into a road leading to the mountains, a road leading to the green ranch, a road leading to the vine yard, and two other roads leading towards the Flower Bud Village.  
  
"This road," Usagi said as she pointed to the road to the left, "leads to my friend's house a.k.a. the green ranch." Duo nodded and followed Usagi into the ranch.  
  
"Hello Makoto!" Usagi greeted a girl with brown hair.  
  
"Hey Usagi! Who's that?" Makoto asked as she ran up to them.  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell, he's going to run the farm," Usagi said as Duo nodded.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you! If your running the farm then you need animals, which you can buy off of my father, who is in there," Makoto pointed to a little shack. Duo nodded.  
  
"And," Makoto continued, but then stopped and looked at him up and down, making Duo feel very uncomfortable as Usagi sweatdropped, "Hey you seem to be a right person."  
  
Makoto got up and yelled over her shoulders, "Hey brother! Come here!"  
  
A man from the shadows with a straight face came towards them.  
  
"Hi Trowa!" Usagi said, "This is Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Who is going to take over the FARM" Makoto added as she said the word 'farm' louder.  
  
Trowa nodded, "Do you want a pony?"  
  
Both Usagi and Makoto smiled. Duo looked confused and thought for a minute. The question was straightforward and wanted a straightforward answer.  
  
Usagi looked at her new and cute braided friend, "I love ponies."  
  
Duo looked at her, smiled and replied, "Sure,"  
  
Trowa nodded as he went into the stable and got a pony with an older man following him. The older man handed him the leash that was tied around the pony's neck, "Here son, I hope you'll take good care of it."  
  
Duo nodded and smiled at his pony.  
  
"Duo, this is Mr. Kino. The owner of this beautiful ranch," Usagi said.  
  
"That's right, kid. If you want animals, just ask me," Mr. Kino said with a smile, "Here I take your pony to your farm."  
  
"Thanks," Duo said as he handed the leash to the man, who walked his pony towards his farm.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" Usagi asked excitedly.   
  
Duo looked thoughtful for a minute as Trowa went out to the pasture to look at the animals, "I think I'll name him Star."  
  
"Star.." Usagi whispered, trying out the name. Duo looked at her and wanted to know how she thought of the name, "I love it."  
  
Duo smiled and said, "I think I want to visit the village now," he said as Usagi nodded.  
  
"Sure," she said as they waved good-bye to Makoto, "Come on this way." Usagi took his hand and guided him up the road and into the village, where they saw the medicine shop.  
  
"That is," Usagi started.  
  
"The medicine shop," Duo said.  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" she asked.  
  
"The sign," he replied simply with a smirk.  
  
Usagi pouted adorably, "Ya know, I'm starting to hate you."  
  
He grinned, "Well, you should get used to it."  
  
Usagi frowned and punch him in the arm playfully. Duo looked at her and they started to laugh.  
  
"Anyway, Stu and Kent live there with their grandfather, who is the potion shop dealer," usagi said as the walked to across the small graveyard and towards a small house, "And that is where May live, her grandmother is the mid-wife and her father is the shipper,"  
  
Duo took this information in as Usagi lead him towards a nice decent house, "That is where Ami lives, her father is the mayor and her mother sets the festivals."  
  
Duo looked at the house and commented, "Nice house."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Usagi said as they walked into the library, "Hi Ami!"  
  
Duo looked over and saw a girl behind the desk in the small library.  
  
"Duo," Usagi began as Duo turned his attention towards her, "This is my friend Ami Mizuno, the librarian."  
  
"Hello, I'm Duo Maxwell the one who is taking over the farm," Duo said as he shook Ami's hand.  
  
"Hi, I hope you'll visit the library more often," Ami said shyly as the two waved good-bye and traveled into Rick's Place.  
  
"Hi Rick," Usagi greeted as Rick put some stuff away on shelf.  
  
He turned around and greeted, "Hey, come to buy something?"  
  
"Oh no. I want to introduce you to Duo Maxwell," Usagi said as Duo came forward and nodded.  
  
"Oh, hey! I heard a lot about you from your grandfather," Rick said as they shook hands, "Sorry that I have nothing really to sell and that I'm always closed."  
  
"It's ok, I guess," Duo said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Come on, I want you to meet my grandfather," Usagi said as she once again grabbed his hand.  
  
But this time was different; a smooth relaxing feeling over whelmed his hand that Usagi took. A little wave of unrecognizable feeling entered his heart.  
  
"Ok, my grandfather might not be the nicest person, but once you get on his good list then you'll do fine," Usagi said as she dragged him in the souvenir shop.  
  
"Hi grandpa!" Usagi shouted, "Hello grandpa!"  
  
"I heard you the first time, dear," Gen said as he came to the front door to see an eighteen-year-old boy smiling at him.  
  
"Hi there Mr. Tsukino, it's nice to meet you," Duo tried.  
  
Gen was not at all impressed, "And you are?"  
  
Usagi frowned and quickly butted in, "Grandpa, this is Duo Maxwell, the one who is taking over the farm."  
  
"Oh, yes the Moon Farm," Gen mused to himself.  
  
Duo went over to the shelf and looked at the brown vase when Gen snapped at him, "Don't touch that, it was one of my mistakes."  
  
Usagi bit her lower lip and said quickly, "Grandpa we need to get going bye!" She grabbed Duo and pulled him outside. But then she quickly went back inside and kissed her grandfather on the cheeks, "Don't worry I'll make it back before dinner."  
  
Gen nodded as his granddaughter went outside, "She'll never change," he mumbled as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
Duo watched as Usagi kissed her grandfather and smiled at the scene, 'A genuine granddaughter,' "So what was that about?" He asked as Usagi lead them towards the bar.  
  
"About what?" Usagi asked as they looked at the bar, "This is the bar where you could have drinks. I don't really come here a lot accept for Mondays only."  
  
Duo stored that information in his head but he didn't know why, 'Usagi goes to the bar only on Mondays,' "I was talking about the vase."  
  
"Oh, that. He claims that the vase was a mistake," Usagi said as they went towards the white church, "This, of course, is where I work. I have Saturdays and Sundays off."  
  
Duo stored that info as well as they entered the church.  
  
"Usagi!" the kids screamed and ran towards her.  
  
"HI!" Usagi greeted as Pastor Brown came over.  
  
"Hello young man, you're probably the one who is going to take over the farm," Pastor said as Duo nodded, "Well good luck then."  
  
Kent turned and looked at him, "When I grow up I want to own a farm with lots of animals."  
  
"I like flowers instead," Stu told Duo.  
  
"Yeah flowers are nice," May added as they looked at Duo for a reply.  
  
"Ummm..." Duo looked at Usagi for an answer, Usagi nodded bit by bit. Duo smiled and nodded back, "Once I get the money I'll raise and plant everything."  
  
"YAY!" the children screamed in delight as the two walked out.  
  
"Whew, that was close," Duo said.  
  
"Yea, if you didn't chose your words carefully the kids would scream other requests at you," Usagi said with a light laugh as the entered the bakery.  
  
"This is the bakery, I help them on Sundays," Usagi informed him. Yet again he stored Usagi's agenda in his mind as a girl came up to them.  
  
"Hi Usagi," she said.  
  
"Hello Elli. This is Duo Maxwell," Usagi said as she pointed at Duo.  
  
"The one who is taking over the farm," Duo added with a smile and softly whispered to Usagi, "It's not polite to point,"  
  
Usagi glared at him as Elli said, "Hi, if you get tired come here and get something to eat. Our recipes were made from my grandmother, so you should try them."  
  
Duo nodded as he went to a counter, "Hello."  
  
The man turned to him, "Well hello there. I'm the baker, I hope you'll buy something later."  
  
"Sure," Duo said as Usagi and him walked out into the yard of the bakery and saw a old granny rocking in her rocking chair.  
  
"Oh hello, Duo. You sure looked like your grandpappy when he was your age. Of course you probably don't remember me," she said in a smile painted on her old face.  
  
Usagi and Duo smiled at her fondly. Duo then spoke, "I guess I don't remember you, but I'll sure get to know you better soon."  
  
The ole lady nodded and looked at Usagi, "My, Usagi, your growing prettier every day. I can see you still have you hair style in those odango's."  
  
Usagi blushed at the 'pretty' part and said, "Thanks."  
  
With that Usagi lead them towards the flower shop and saw a girl and a boy watering the flowers, "Hi Minako, hello Quartre."  
  
The other two looked at her and smiled, "Hey Usagi."  
  
Usagi nodded, "This is Duo Maxwell, ya know the one taking over the farm,"  
  
Quartre nodded, "Hello, I hope we'll be friends,"  
  
Duo grinned, "Yeah me too, I don't exactly like enemies."  
  
Minako smiled, "Duo, I hope we'll became 'very' good friends." She winked at him as he blushed.  
  
Usagi frowned at Minako and lead him inside the flower shop, "She like to flirt,"  
  
"Yeah, kinda figured." Duo said as Mrs. Aino walked up to them.  
  
"So you're going to be the one who is going to take over the Moon Farm, right?" she asked with a bright smile.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Then you'll be a costumer!" she said with glee as she walked back behind the counter again.  
  
"I suggest you buy potato seeds and turnip seeds to begin with," Usagi suggested.  
  
Duo nodded and decided to take Usagi's suggestion and bought a bag of potato and turnip seeds. After buying the seeds they went to the vineyard.  
  
"Why can't I have my way!" shouted a raven-haired girl as she pushed Usagi and Duo on the ground. (Sorry I'm not trying to make Rei evil.)  
  
"You come back here Rei. You're such an undutiful daughter shouted Mr. Hino.  
  
Duo blinked and got up, "You ok?"  
  
Duo helped Usagi up, "I think so,"  
  
Usagi brushed the dirt off of her pants as a boy came over, "You ok onna?"  
  
Usagi turned around and said with a smile, "HI Wufei. This is.."  
  
"Duo Maxwell, the one who is taking over the farm," Wufie said.  
  
"Uh.. yeah," Usagi said.  
  
Duo smiled at him and asked Usagi, "Who was that?"  
  
"That was my friend Rei Hino," Usagi said, "Wufie here works in this vineyard and the man who was shouting was Mr. Hino, he owns the vineyard."  
  
Wufei nodded as the two went towards the mountains. Usagi kept speaking though, "You see Rei always wanted to go to the city but her dad wouldn't allow her and her mother can't control her either."  
  
Duo nodded and looked at the very-berry.  
  
"You should pick some and sell the edible items in the mountains," Usagi said as she picked the berry and gave it too Duo. Duo smiled and nodded, then took the berry and stuffed it into his backpack.  
  
They walked towards a tent as Usagi said, "Hello Saibara!"  
  
The man who was fishing turned around and greeted them, "Is that the new farmer?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Duo said with a nod as Saibara offered him a fishing pole which Duo took gratefully. After that they crossed a bridge to the other side and saw a stump, "You should also cut some stumps for material so you could build extensions to your house."  
  
Duo immediately took an axe out and started to chop some wood as Usagi sat on the grass and amused herself with a moon drop flower with a butterfly sitting on it. Duo, seeing Usagi was busy, decided to talk to the carpenters.  
  
After talking to the carpenters he saw another moon drop flower and decided to pick it. For some unknown reason he gently moved the flowers into Usagi's line of vision, while scaring away the butterfly.  
  
Usagi gasped, looked up and saw Duo grinning handsomely at her, "Wow! Thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome," Duo said as he felt his heart beat in an unsteady pace.  
  
Usagi blushed a bit which made Duo feel extremely weak to his knees.  
  
Usagi gasped in realization, "Duo I gotta go. Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
"Ok, seeya tomorrow then?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh sure, visit me in the church tomorrow," Usagi said with a smile as she waved goodbye.  
  
Once she disappeared Duo quickly ran back to his farm and placed the items in the shipping box. Then ever so quickly he plowed and sowed the seeds as the shipper asked him is that was all.  
  
"Yeah, that's all I am selling today," Duo said as the shipper nodded and handed money to Duo.   
  
Duo then quickly ran to the pond, gathered water and watered his plants. He sighed as he went to open the door to his house.  
  
"Woof, woof!" Koro barked.  
  
"Neigh!" Star said.  
  
Duo turned around and said to Star, "Good night, I hope you'll sleep well." Star neighed again happily as Koro jumped into Duo's arms.  
  
Duo shook his head and went in. After getting his pajamas on he wrote in his diary then literally fell on his bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
END! I KNOW THIS IS LONG AND VERY POINTLESS, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL BE GETTING SOMEWHERE.  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
